


Luka

by EsuPitch



Series: The Dream Collection [2]
Category: Original Work, The Dream Collection
Genre: Adventure, Dogs, Friendship, I'm a female in this dream, Kayla - Freeform, Luka - Freeform, Other, Phoenix - Freeform, The Dream Collection - Freeform, Violence (Just a tad), dream - Freeform, life - Freeform, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka;The Rescue</p><p>Is a story about two small best friends, finding a dog and having an adventure of their life.<br/>Join these two girls in their adventures of hardships and friendship. -- HIATUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers and Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of another dream I had, of course (It's in the dream collection, they already know, Phoenix. Sheesh) If you want an idea of how the dream should feel to you, it's supposed to feel like a movie. Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment. It really helps with my motivation!  
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> † Monster †

_**Hello, my name's Phoenix, and the girl next to me is Kayla. We're 22 and 24 now, but this is the story of how we met and our friendship came to be. I hope you're sitting down and listening, because this is a long story. It goes a little like this...** _

 

"Oof!" She rubbed the top of her head in pain. "Ouch... I hate dresses." The little girl said in a pout. She had gotten up by now, patting the rest of her dirt frilled dress off. "This thing's new. I wander around here all the time, I wouldn't have tripped if it weren't new. I wonder what it is..." The girl was now staring at the 'thing' through her Frost-Colored eyes. Out of curiosity, the girl bent down to touch the warm metal that was parallel to another. It was quite obvious that the sun had heated the metal up. It was a bit sunny that day in the forest.

"No matter. I think this is called a... Um.. a  _Mine Railway_? Is that it? I think I read about it before in the old books left in the house." She pondered for a while before following the Railway through the forest.

It was a sunny day. The trees were glistening and the petals sprouting from the branches billowing. The grass weaving back and forth in the illusion of waves on the surface of an ocean. The creatures pittering and pattering forth through the foliage. The gentle breeze that made everything look to be in slow motion.  _It was beautiful in the most enchanting of ways._

"Who's that?" The girl had asked no one in particular. A couple of yards away, there had been someone crouching down in a cluster of flowers. As curiosity had gotten the better of her once again, she proceeded forward. She stopped mere feet behind the other young girl.

"Hello?"

The other young girl turned around and time seemed to still. The wind blew a little harder as if demanding their hair to dance in the wind.

 

_**To be continued in our next meeting.** _


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new girl that Phoenix had met? Why had she been out in the woods alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed in the middle of writing this so I'm making it into two parts.

"Hello?" The Ebony haired girl asked.

The other girl had turned around. She was so beautiful. Her hair... it had been like different shades of white sand strewn across a beach. Her eyes... they were beautiful shades of Verdigris. Just like the sea.

 _It matched. How redundant._  The Ebony haired girl thought.

"Hi." The Sandy haired girl had a soft-spoken ethereal like voice that had matched her beauty.

"Who are you?" The Ebony haired girl asked this a little harshly, causing the smaller girl to flinch.

"I'm... I'm Kayla. Who are you?" The Sandy haired girl's voice shook a little. Earning a cocked eyebrow from the other.

"Phoenix. Why do you look so scared? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything."

The Sandy haired girl shook her head a little. She didn't want to be scared, she knew the other girl wouldn't hurt her. Yet she felt that something had been a little off from the other girl. Something not like other... people. "I'm sorry. You're just really tall."

"I guess I am a little tall for my age. How old are you?" Phoenix asked Kayla in an odd manner.

"N-Nine. How about you?" She asked wearily.

"I'm seven. You're older than me, so I guess I'm going to have to be more respectful to you from now on." Phoenix held up 7 fingers to Kayla at her statement.

The Sandy haired girl had been astonished to hear that the taller girl had been younger. She was so tall. She also had without a doubt, much knowledge. Her vocabulary was also efficient. She must have read a lot of books to be this intelligent.

"Follow me. I want to show you something I discovered this morning when I had went out for my daily walk." Phoenix asked. Although the railway had been just yards from the smaller girl, she had not noticed it.

Phoenix never had any friends to explore or play with. It had only been her in this forest. This feeling of companionship had been new to her.

She liked it.

 

"It's new here. I don't know when it had been put in, but I know for sure that it's new. When I found you, I had been following it's tracks. Curiosity always gets the better of me sometimes, as you can see." Phoenix stated.

"I see." The smaller girl nodded.

"Let's follow the tracks together." The Ebony haired girl told the other.

 

Kayla happily followed.


	3. Sticks and Stones Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 Of Sticks and Stones. What could they possibly have found?

About 10 minutes into following the Railway tracks, the two girls found a Minecart.

"What's this doing here in the middle of no-where?" Phoenix muttered.

The cart had been sitting on the tracks, yet it had been no-where near a mine or shaft. The girls couldn't see anyone in sight of it either. As curiosity got the better of them, the two girls studied the cart and everything around it. It looked pretty normal to them. Nothing had been out of the ordinary.

After about a minute of observation, both had heard a distressed whimper from inside of the cart. "You... You heard that too, right?" The Sandy haired girl asked.

"Yeah." The other replied.

They turned to each other, then back to the cart.

Phoenix nodded and looked inside. Surely enough, there were 3 puppies. Two of which had not been moving, and the one that had made the whimper. The Ebony haired girl's breath hitched in her throat. She slowly lowered her hands into the cart to pick up the whining pup. Just as she had been about to pick it up, a man's voice rang through the forest. Birds stole away from the trees in a start.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" The man sounded furious.

"Quickly, into the cart, Kayla!" The Ebony haired girl ushered.

The smaller deftly complied and climbed into the cart, careful to not step on the puppies. After checking over her shoulder, Phoenix gave a small push and started the cart off forward.

"Move over and make me some room!" Kayla obeyed and moved into a corner of the cart. After about 10 seconds of pushing the cart, the Ebony haired girl hopped into the cart.

 

-10 Minutes into riding in the cart-

"Grab the puppies, Kayla." The taller girl ordered. The smaller quickly complied, gathering the puppies up into her arms.

Phoenix clutched the side of the cart.  _It's going too fast! I wonder if ther_ _e is a break lever..._  Fortunately on the side of the cart, there was a lever.  _Please let this thing work!_  With all of the strength she could muster up, she pulled the lever in high hopes.

 

_**Screeeeeech...!** _

 

After 30 seconds of screeching, the cart came to a halting stop. Both of the girls let out a relived sigh. After getting out of the cart, Phoenix carefully grabbed the puppies from Kayla so she could climb out.

Phoenix sat the puppies down side by side observing them. Two of which sat there lifeless and un-moving. Both girls now had sullen looks on their faces.

"Obviously you don't want to say it, so I will. They're no longer alive. We best bury them." Phoenix stated in a monotone voice. She stood up and brushed her dress off.

"...Ok." Kayla breathed.

"For now, we can't leave the one that's alive out here. So what should we name him?" The Ebony haired girl asked.

After whispering for a couple of moments, the girls picked up the puppy and held him out to face them.

 

Both said in Unison whilst looking at the puppy.

 

"Luka!"


End file.
